


Broken

by JayceCarter



Series: Kinktober 2018 [24]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2018, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: After a fight, Arthur and Nora make up the only way they know how.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 24: Shower Sex

  
  
  


The tile pressed against Nora’s cheek when Arthur forced her against it, the warm water from his shower pouring over her. Maybe she should have yelled at him, argued with him, fought against him.

Instead, she pushed her hips out to offer herself to him.

Arthur took that offer like he always did. His fingers pressed into her in a quick, cursory thrust to ensure she was wet enough before he drove his cock into her. The thrust seated him all at once, and she rose to her toes from the force.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to argue with me in front of them?” He growled the words into her ear, his cock deep inside her, his breath warming her, his hand still pinning her cheek to the wall. 

If he’d been anyone else, she might have been afraid. The strength in his body, the anger in his voice, it might have had her lashing out. That wasn’t them, though. No, they were so similar, people who blew up over nothing and fizzled out as quickly.

“Don’t say stupid shit and I won’t have to argue with you.” 

He grunted an unhappy sound which said he knew she was telling the truth. He’d never admit to, so he offered a bite to her shoulder and started to fuck her with hard thrusts. Each one made her rise back up on her toes, but she didn’t worry about falling. 

Arthur wouldn’t let her fall. Angry as he was, this was all about fixing them.

They broke a little each time they fought. They broke when he put down ghouls, and they broke when she refused to listen. Each tearing argument between them fractured whatever this was, and it was only when they worked it out in the privacy of either of their quarters that they mended those fractures. 

Maybe it wasn’t healthy, but it was what she had, what she needed, what they both needed.

Nora pressed herself back to meet each thrust of his hips, her hands flat on the wall to give her leverage. He filled her perfectly, always just on this side of too much, but perhaps that had more to do with the way he fucked her. Never content with softness, with sweetness, Arthur had sex like he did everything else.

With single-mindedness and the intent to win. It meant he wanted her to come undone, to stare at her and known he’d done it to her. 

His hips slammed against her, pushing her flat against the wall so instead of pulling out far, he ground his cock into her in short and rapid thrusts, nothing but power and need. 

“Tell me,” he demanded like he always did, his body tensing, all the tell-tale signs saying he was close.

Nora closed her eyes and offered what he wanted, knowing it was the truth. “I love you,” she whispered.

He groaned, removing his hand from her cheek, burying his cock deep into her and stilling. His lips took a gentle kiss from her, angle awkward with her neck bent, her cheek still against the wall. “I love you, too,” he whispered back, the thing he only said in those moments after they’d argued and made up, as well as they ever made up.

Sometimes she was reminded how young he was, when his temper took over, when he behaved so rashly and apologized so sweetly. 

He pulled from her, then twisted her, lips still offering sweet worships to hers. His hand reached behind her to twist the dials of the shower, to turn it off. “Come to bed, please?”

Nora broke the kiss, gaze on him, on the face she knew so well. His scar ran over his cheek, the beard he grew so he felt old enough for the position he held. He’d never apologize, but then again, neither would she.

The request, the please, the soft kisses and softer eyes, those were his apology.

So Nora forgave him by setting her hand in his and letting him pull her toward the bed. 

  
  
  



End file.
